Failsafe
by Lady Potter-Black-Riddle-Evans
Summary: Tom Riddle was a genius so why would he put all his hopes on one thing for immortality. Here's the catch? What if he didn't Warning:Slash, Mpreg, Cursing,
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

Failsafe

Tom Riddle was not stupid his horcruxes may have taken all his reasoning and made Voldemort but, what people forget is before Voldemort there was Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle's one drawback may have been that he was afraid of death but, it was a strength as well. Before Voldemort there was Tom Riddle and he would not pin his chance of death on just one thing. Voldemort was insane and lost his mind he believed that he was invincible. Tom Riddle however, still remembered those days in the bomb shelter cowering from muggle bombs when he had to rely on luck to survive. So, while tom riddle created horcruxes he also had a failsafe to ensure his life.

So on a battlefield, when two spells 'Expelliarmus' and 'Avada Kedavra' collided at the battle of Hogwarts, everyone remembers how it rebounded and killed Voldemort but, no one remembers that color that happened when both spells one representing good and one representing evil mixed. It created something neutral but, it was gone before anyone saw.

This story begins fifty-six years earlier when a sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle may have been arrogant but, he was not foolish and he knew that he was far from invincible. So, at midnight exactly in a chamber of Salazar Slytherin he started a ritual that would make him immortal however, he was never able to finish it. This ritual was his failsafe, only to be enacted if his horcruxes did not work.

This ritual made the most compatibly powerful person that his magic had mixed with conceive a child with him right before he died. Whoever was dominate in that relationship would be the sire and whoever was submissive would be the bearer. As that child was conceived he would be called back before he crossed the border into death as the father, the child, and it's 'mother' would all become immortal. This ritual that should have otherwise failed because, mixing magic usually refers to sex and all the people both Tom Riddle or Voldemort slept with were dead.

Lady Luck was on his side however, and when both his and Harry Potter's spells clashed it made both of their inherent magic mix. While if they were muggle this would not have made a difference Tom Riddle was lucky males in the wizarding world could get pregnant. This made quite the difference and the ritual was completed Tom Riddle became pregnant with Harry Potter's child and that made all the difference. This being they were bonded right there for all eternity and a brilliant white light spread out. It dimmed too quickly for anyone to notice the binds on both Tom Riddle and Harry potter hands however, the wizarding world would soon know and regret with all they had.

This was for another time as right now all the wizarding world was doing was celebrating and hugging so, no one had time to notice their savior standing there with and empty glazed over look in his eye.

Harry was feeling weird like he was missing something while everyone was busy celebrating he felt like a piece of his heart was not there. He quickly got over it though and started cheering with everyone at that night he got drunk and forgot all about the feeling for that night.

 **Edited March 20th, 2018**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

Failsafe

Harry Potter was disturbed and he had no idea why it has been three months since the battle of Hogwarts and while Tom Riddle's corpse had disappeared there was otherwise no problem. It wasn't as if I'm worried about the corpse being missing there have been no murders and I know deep in my bones that Voldemort is dead. So, why do I get this feeling like there is something I need to protect. Like it's my duty not obligation like how I felt obligated to die for the wizarding world but, it's like I have a duty to protect this.

The problem is I have no idea what 'this' is and I'm confused. I have become more absent minded as the days grow on and my friends are concerned at least the ones I still have anyway. Ginny and I broke up and the Weasleys sided with her, Hermione chose Ron no surprise there. The rest eventually followed no one wants the hero when there is no villain. So, the wizarding world is back to its smear campaign against me and the only people I have left are Luna and Neville.

Weird things have been happening to be as well while before, I was just barely scraping five foot six now I've shot up to six foot five. Neville keeps joking that I've found myself a submissive who is taller than me. That's the weird thing it does seem like that it would be the only way to explain my weird height change but, I know for a fact I'm not bonded to anyone. While sitting in the ancestral Black house I feel the pull of a portkey at my navel and all I manage to think is who managed to sneak in and where are they sending me.

I end up in a dark place putting weight on the floor makes it creak so my guess is it's an old abandoned muggle building. Wizarding places even old ones don't creak the magic preserves it. I start looking around, I find someplace that looks something like a kitchen. It was semi-clean and empty so obviously someone used it before.

Next, I find a bathroom also clean which means someone obviously lives in this seemingly abandoned building. I continue looking and find something like a bedroom, the bed is an antique a queen size four poster. It seems like it had been restored recently. That however, is not what stops me in my tracks it's the fact that there is a person on the bed and even weirder they are sleeping.

After the war our magic kept everyone alert and you would only be able to sleep around your bonded. Even people you thought you trusted like Ron and Hermione for me I couldn't sleep around them. I wonder if this person has fought I look at them and the person has long black hair and soft features with wide hips and the person kind of looks like a beautiful Merope Riddle. If Tom was a girl that was probably how he would look because, he had no inbreeding defects. I simply touch the long hair and it has the person snapping awake and grabbing their wand. So, they did fight in the war then why didn't their magic wake them up.

I don't pay attention to their wand in my face I'm looking at beautiful blue gray eyes, very beautiful. Since, they are up I see now that the hair falls below the waist. The sheets also fall off so I know the person is a boy by their chest. I don't have time to contemplate that however because, they speak and I fall in love. Before either of us can get a word out this lust overcomes me and the same thing happens to him if the high pitch wining he makes deep in his throat is anything to go by. So, I jump him and it will forever be the best decision of my life even if a few hours later I will regret it.

*Sex scene starts here(skip if you want)*

So, I kiss him slowly at first then I start demanding entrance he gives it to me and we fight over dominance of the kiss for a while but, he submits and I plunder his mouth. I then kiss and suck down his body leaving marks as I go. I go lower and lower but completely skip over the place I know he wants me to touch. So, I leave light kisses and Hickeys on his inner thighs and I come up but go straight for his nipples. I suck them and make them hard, he moans and I smirk because, that was for me and no one else. I keep teasing him without touching where I know he wants me to.

So, he begs "Please, please I'll do anything." So, I decide to give in just this one and take him into my mouth. So, I get him right to the edge and right before he explodes I stop. He begs, "Please no, I'll give you anything don't do this to me." I know at that point he really will do anything for me and I have him aching and ready. So, I windlessly summon some lube instead of using a spell to prepare him. I first push in two fingers in and he grimaces I say, "It will all be over soon just trust me." I go in and out and I hit a spot and he screams like the house is on fire. I keep fingering him and after I think he is suitably prepared. I zip down my pants and use spit to lube my dick up.

He gets no more preparation and I just push in and he screams, it is a mix between pain and pleasure. I shush him and tell him it's going to be okay and go slowly after a minute he tells me "I'm ready." I know I should've asked him if he was sure or something but, my self-control had snapped. I just went hard and fast he screams and I know we are getting close. Completely out of nowhere with no warning he explodes all over his chest and some of it spills onto me. His moan is long and drawn out and it sends me over the edge.

*Sex scene ends here*

I vaguely hear something close to a bond completion chime. I don't really pay attention to it though I just snuggle up to the lithe body close to me and we go to sleep exhausted and dead to the world.


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, So I know you all hate me right now but, in my defense I was really busy and had started writing this a long time ago. OH and I feel super guilty because, I just looked at it and a book I just published a few days ago has more chapters than this one so their I said it. I forgot , OK.

BTW Disclaimer: If I owned harry potter there would be no way in the fires of hell that it would've ended like that. So I don't unfortunately.

Failsafe

*Tom's POV*

I woke up to a feeling of warmth and protection. That automatically has me on guard because, for three moths I have felt cold and scared in this abandoned building wondering how did I get here. Being Voldemort was not what I set out to do I never even really cared about the wizarding world enough to try to overthrow it. After I graduated I was planning to get away from all those Slytherins where the only way you could protect yourself was to step over someone else.

My plans before making those vile horcruxes was to get my inheritance as Slytherin's heir because, the Gaunt vaults may have been empty but Slytherin's were overflowing and just had more coming in more with the investments I made myself. The only thing was you needed a Sanity and Magic test you didn't even need a blood test which I thought I would. Seeing as they say Slytherin was obsessed with blood purity. I passed both and as soon as I turned eighteen I was planning to empty half of it make some more investments, leave the rest for descendants and get my butt out of the wizarding world for good. So, the question remains how did I get here?

I did hate how the wizarding world was run true but, I didn't even remotely want to change it because, while I was pissed that I was forgotten and thrown away I also knew that in a closed community like that change was hard and long fought. While, I feared death and wanted to be immortal I did not want to waste my life on something like that.

So, my question remains how did I Tom Riddle become Voldemort? I already had a job in the muggle world set up and a way to change my identity when I became immortal and it was time to die in the muggle world after a few decades. I also had plans to change some of my galleons into pounds. Hell, I wanted to travel the world I had dreams, things I wanted to do with my life. So, I want to know what the hell happened to me and how did I get down this path?

Before I could start contemplating how it all went wrong the arms around me shifted. I had forgotten about this person who apparently made me feel safe and really that sacred me more than anything because, while I had gained back my sanity as Tom Riddle because, of my intact soul I still had my experience as Voldemort and that dude was paranoid and with my new sanity that made me paranoid as fuck. So, this place is curling with wards and every little trap you can imagine. So, someone tell me, how the hell did this person get in here without springing a single trap and why do I feel so safe with them.

*Harry's POV*

I woke up with my arms wrapped around something some part of my mind whispered 'someone'. So, while I was trying to find a good position and wondering how the fuck did this person get me relaxed enough to sleep around me? They stiffened and abruptly I realized how did I get them relaxed enough to do this?

So, I did the only thing I could I said "Hi," That was almost as awkward as when I try to move and find my cock is still inside of him. I hear him moan and I don't know why but, I couldn't take it and we ended up having a quickie right there. After that we both went to the bathroom separately to wash off. He washed first and I went after, I could see he used magic to fix it up because, there is no way that this abandoned building was in such good condition.

I came out but, he wasn't in the bedroom then I hear noise from where I think the kitchen is. I follow it, and I find him making breakfast and swinging his hips to the radio. Before I can stop myself, I put my hands on his waist and start dancing with him. For three whole minutes there were no problems it was just us and the music. After, the song changed I think we both realized we were dancing with a stranger.

So, we kind of awkwardly and stiffly made our way to the table to have a seat. It only had two chairs right across from each other. When I let him go my hands felt empty but, I ball my hands into fist to stop myself from pulling him onto my lap. So, I just introduce myself, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Really, I've never seen someone pale so fast.

*Tom's POV*

'Harry Potter did he just say Harry Potter, No I refuse to believe that.' While Tom gained back his sanity he still had his memories and feelings from Voldemort and losing to a child Is humiliating even if you weren't sane for it. However, having that same child be bonded to you forever is on an entirely new level. At that something in Tom's mind snaps and he says "No, you can't be." I got a reply I did not expect "I'm pretty sure I know who I am who are you?" Potter says without missing a beat. Before I can get my bearings I answer without thinking, "Tom Riddle," then I realize what I just said and my eyes snaps up to his.

I see for just a moment a look of shock comes over his eyes and then he says something that hurts me for reasons I don't want to look into, "You vile snake after everything you've done you couldn't just die?"

No matter how much I just want to curl up and die because I know that my ritual kicked in and my 'Dominant' is scolding me. There is also another entity in me saying not to take this crap. That voice is who I was before I became Voldemort otherwise known as Tom Riddle. I'm sure you know but, for me to have become the Slytherin King I had to lie and cheat so, this disrespect is insulting to me.

So, in a voice lower than a whisper I tell him, "Who do you think you are to speak to me that way? You have no control over me?"

I don't think he was very concision of it but he uses his dominant voice and says, "I am your dominant and you will never challenge me again do we understand?"

Before I could control it a whimper overtakes me and I curl up to move as far away from him while also making myself as small as possible.

*Harry's POV*

When he had whimpered I snapped myself out of that trance like state I was in and for some reason my heart hurt to know I had scared him. Logically I knew I should be feeling a vindictive pleasure from this but, what I actually did was pull him into my lap and just hold him.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Ok, people I'd just like you to know there problems aren't just going to automatically fix I hope you know that. They have years of hating each other that's all they remember so, don't say I'm moving slowly OK. I'm just trying to let it be as realistic as possible. You also have to remember though, that some of it is just instinct like when Harry used a dominant voice I doubt he knew how to do that before so keep an open mind.


End file.
